Many currently available stabilization devices and methods for the thoracic and lumbar spine require open surgery. During open surgery extensive dissection of the paraspinous musculature and ligamentous attachments from the spinous processes is performed which results in additional risks and recovery time.
Thus, new devices, systems, and methods are needed that reduce or eliminate the extensive dissection of the paraspinous musculature and ligamentous attachments from the spinous processes.